Rotgut Distillery
Rotgut Distillery is the main setting of the Borderlands 2 DLC Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre and its missions. It is a medium-sized, hilly, swampy area and is the sole location of the Headhunter Pack. It is home to the feuding Zaford and Hodunk clans and the Zaford Distillery. Several fishing poles around the town can be used to summon a named thresher from the river by collecting bait scattered around the map. Inhabitants Enemies *Hodunk clan *Zaford clan *Threshers *JNK Loaders Bosses *Bridget Hodunk *Colin Zaford *BLNG Loader *Ed *Stella *Innuendobot 5000 *Named Threshers **Sigmund **Ikaroa **Moby **Fire Crak'n **Rue, The Love Thresher Points of Interest Innuendobot's Rectory This is the first area encountered in Rotgut Distillery and includes a rundown chapel where Moxxi and Innuendobot 5000 can be found. This is a frequently visited area for the mission A Match Made on Pandora and is the starting point for Learning to Love. Two chests are located in the chapel which become lootable after completion of A Match Made on Pandora. A Quick Change location, Ammo Dump, and Zed's Meds vending machines are also located near the chapel. Love's Lookout is accessed from this area. Bridget and Colin's Love Nest Love nest is located on the southern bank of the pond. It is nothing but a wooden floor and two walls, and is the place where Bridget Hodunk and Colin Zaford are first encountered. A small bridge connects it to the rest of Hodunk Holler. To the right and just before the bridge, there is a bucket with a Common rarity bait which can be used to summon Sigmund. Hodunk Holler This area is a large village where several inhabitants live in small houses. There is also a small pond where Threshers spawn. The main road leading to the Zaford's Rotgut Distillery runs through here. The enraged couple Bridget and Colin are building a house here. This area includes both the Loot Leprechaun and the fishing poles for Thresher fishing. There are a few loot chests in the area, one of which is tied to Thresher fishing. Moedown Motel Members of the Hodunk Clan inhabit this rundown motel. There is also a lootable car trunk. The Uncommon rarity Thresher bait can be found here to summon Ikaroa, a smaller than average Wormhole Thresher. Zaford's Rotgut Distillery A heavily armed distillery where the Zaford clan make whisky. Sour Mash Stash An area inside the distillery where barrels of whisky are kept. Only accessible after help from Ed during A Match Made on Pandora. The Rainbrew Room This is the heart of the Zaford Distillery where the whisky is made. The area is flooded and filled with Tipsy Threshers, Zaford guards and JNK Loaders. An Ammo Dump vending machine is located in this area. The Rare rarity Thresher bait is found in the Western corner to summon Moby, a giant Feeler Thresher. The Sparging Haus The Sparging Haus is a back room of the Zaford Distillery where the love potion is made in A Match Made on Pandora. Very rare rarity Thresher bait is found here to summon Fire Crak'n, a Badass Pyre Thresher. Love's Lookout This is the final area in Rotgut Distillery. It is the outdoor and cliff-side venue where the wedding between Colin and Bridget is held. It is the location of the Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre boss fight. The Legendary rarity Thresher bait to summon Rue, The Love Thresher is found after the enraged couple are defeated. Missions *A Match Made on Pandora *Learning To Love Notes *Two chests located in Innuendobot's Rectory can be farmed after the main story mission has been completed and turned in. Going to Love's Lookout and spiking up the punch bowl with love potion will summon The Happy Couple. Once they are killed, red chests can be looted. *The balloons throughout the area can be shot or hit with a melee attack. This pops them giving ammo and money. *After respawning and killing The Happy Couple, a very large balloon filled up with loot will emerge over the sea and start moving inland. Care must be taken to blow it up when it is well over the land or some of the loot might get scattered over the map boundaries. ru:Самогонный завод uk:Епіцентр Алкоголізму